Wolves, Hunters, a Banshee and the Arrow
by xcrimsonwolf
Summary: What will happen when Scott, Allison, Stiles, Lydia and Isaac go to Starling City? What happens when the meet Roy Harper? What would happen if they meet the Arrow? or have they already met him?
1. Arrival

This story takes place in Season 3A of Teen Wolf and Season 2 of Arrow.

My grammar may not be very good or the best, sorry if you don't understand anything.

Don't worry too much if the characters you like aren't in the first chapter yet - they will show up soon most likely.

**Teen Wolf** / Arrow

"Why are we even here?" a strawberry blonde girl spoke while walking out of the airplane with her suit case. "Wasn't this place destroyed by some sort of human-made earthquake or something?"

Allison, Isaac, Scott and Stiles followed her out of the airplane and began walking with her into a large airport. "How does someone even create a earthquake?" Isaac looked confused but he had remembered hearing something about the earthquake in the news.

"I read something about some high-tech machine creating the earthquake" Scott looked at Isaac and paused "but I have no idea what the machine did to create that earthquake".

The group kept talking until eventually they reached the motel they rented, It wasn't the best quality but it was average. Scott rented a room downstairs beside Stiles room and Isaacs room, while Allison and Lydia rented rooms on the second floor but the rooms were also beside each other.

"Do you guys want to walk around Starling City for a while or do you want to rest and wait for tomorrow?" Allison asked while yawning.

"Maybe we should sleep and wait for tomorrow, you guys do realise the full moon is in two days right?" Stiles stared at the two werewolves while burying his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah" the two werewolves replied "but we can control our shifts just fine" the two werewolves smiled. "You don't have to worry about us getting violent".

"Alright then, goodnight everybody" Allison smiled as she and Lydia walked up to the second floor of the motel. Stiles, Scott and Isaac both got keys out of their pockets and went into their motel rooms.

_The Next Morning_

After eating breakfast the group decided that they would walk around The Glades, they all knew how dangerous it was but they didn't care because they could pretty much protect themselves as two of them are werewolves with supernatural strength and the other ones a hunter and a banshee. They spot a familiar figure down the alleyway - A tall figure with brown hair and a red hoodie.

Stiles looked more closely walking closer into the alley "Hey!" he shouted.

Roy looked behind him noticing a group of teenagers he had never met before with confusion he started walking away.

"Jackson!" Stiles shouted, "Why are you ignoring us?" he screamed.

Roy looked confused but finally decided to stop, "What do you want?" he shouted.

"What? What do we want?" Stiles said sarcastically "Geez, what a nice way to greet your friends after we saved your life and stopped you from your homicidal lizard killing spree" Stiles whispered to himself. "We want to talk to you!" he continued.

Roy didn't know what to think, but finally started walking towards the group but he didn't seem happy at all.

"Same old Jackson" the group sighed, well the whole group except for Lydia who was more than excited to see Jackson.

"I thought you were in London" Scott said confusingly, "What are you doing here?" he looked at Roy.

Roy didn't know what to think, he has never gone anywhere outside of the country before. "Jackson?", "London?", "Look I don't know who you guys are or what you want from me but I'm not Jackson."

"Stop joking around Jackson" Scott frowned, "We haven't seen you in months, you could at least tell us if you found a pack or something"

Roy paused he does not know what the teenagers were talking about, homicidal lizards, saving his life, and packs. He was very confused about the whole situation and had absolutely no clue what was going on. "Look guys, I have no idea what you are talking about or who you are talking about" he paused for a while taking a deep breath "So could you just leave me alone? My name is not Jackson" he paused once again "I'm Roy, Roy Harper." He turned back into the alleyway and started walking leaving the teenagers in the middle of the sidewalk.

The teenagers looked more angry than confused.

**Arrow / **Teen Wolf

Roy continued walking into the alleyway until he remembered he had to meet with the Arrow and he was 10 minutes late thanks to those teenagers back in the other side of the alley. He had no idea who they were and who Jackson was. He was very confused about why they thought he was Jackson and the whole Homicidal Lizard thing and the most confusing thing was the idea of packs? What are they? Wolves he thought to himself while grinning. He finally arrived to the Arrow Hideout and Oliver didn't seem very happy.

"You're late for training" he sighed.

"I know, I know" the boy in the red hoodie replied, "It's my fault I'm late". _It was more of the weird group of teenagers actually but I should keep this to myself for now_ he thought to himself.

"Whatever, let's just get started" Oliver brought out some equipment and they trained for a couple of hours and Oliver finally decided it was time for a break.

A call from Olivers cellphone rang, the callers name read "Chris". It sounded familiar to him so he decided to accept the call.

"Hello?" Oliver said.

"Hi" a voice called back.

"Sorry but do I know you from somewhere?" he asked politely

"Oh yes, It's been a while since we have talked about 10 years actually" Chris continued to explain where him and Oliver met.

"Oh yes, now I remember you" Oliver remembered meeting him through his family - they are actually still very close. "Sorry that I didn't remember earlier"

"It's fine, how is Starling City?" Chris was curious because his daughter was there and he obviously cared about her too much but he made a promise with Allison he won't call her until she was gone for at least a week.

"It's good here just a lot of crime recently" Oliver sighed "How is it like in Beacon Hills?" he smiled.

"Lots of crime too, and It's actually kind of lonely here" Chris sighed

"Wheres Allison?" Oliver was curious, he still remembered a girl who was playing with a couple of her friends when him and Oliver met.

"Well, shes at a trip to Starling actually" he paused, "with her friends of course"

"Maybe I'll meet her soon" he smiled "It's been 10 years since I've seen her" Oliver continued.

"Yeah, I have to go now… bye "

"Bye " Oliver replied while closing his phone and shoving it into his pockets.

"Who was that?" Roy asked curiously

"Just a friend of mine" Oliver smiled.

"Oh cool" Roy said, "Want to get back to training?"

"Sorry Roy, It's getting late" Oliver grabbed his Arrow suit and mask, "maybe tomorrow" he smiled. Oliver put his arrow suit and mask on and grabbed his bow and arrows. "I'll see you tomorrow?".

Roy nodded while walking up the stairs and Oliver followed.

Teen Wolf / Arrow

"Isn't there some kind of masked vigilante?" Isaac pulled out a pack of Icebreakers from his leather jacket and put one into his mouth "You know, the guy who fights crime here".

Suddenly out of no where a bullet hits Scotts arm. Scott yelled in pain as he and his friends saw a group of what looked like hunters.

"Hunters… seriously?" Scott groaned. "I never knew there were hunters here, why didn't you tell me?" he pressed his hands against his arms to stop the bleeding.

"How should we know?" the group of teenagers responded back. "We never even knew there were hunters here".

Suddenly a figure jumped across the buildings surrounding the group of hunters. Oliver released a couple of arrows knocking out the hunters weapons.

The teenagers thought it was the best time to get back to the motel so they all decided to run while Stiles and Isaac helped Scott up. They managed to get back to the motel in one piece, Scott still in pain from the gunshot slowly pulled the bullet out and thankfully there was no wolfsbane in it. "It'll heal" Scott sighed while everyone gathered around inside Scotts motel room.

Back outside where the Arrow was Oliver noticed that the group of teenagers were gone but it didn't matter because he had already called the police and the hunters had already been taken care of. "Who were those teenagers?" he thought to himself. "I guess I'll find out soon because one of the teenagers got shot and I could just ask Felicity to check the hospital records".

Once again sorry if there was any parts you didn't understand. I hope you enjoyed it and if I get enough people who wants this crossover to continue then I will continue.

Thanks for reading and have a good day! :)


	2. Familiar Faces

Hi everyone! I'd like to thank you for the favs/follows/and reviews! I am really happy you guys (and girls) are enjoying it so far. :)

I forgot to mention that I don't own any Teen Wolf or Arrow characters, I may add my own characters in the future (most likely very minor characters such as servers, hotel managers, room service, and etc), we will see. ^^

**Teen Wolf** / Arrow

Scott wakes up noticing that his arm was healed after being shot last night, he let out a sigh and went to the washroom to brush his teeth and comb his hair. He then left his motel room and started waiting outside for the others to come. After around 20 minutes of waiting everyone was out of their motel rooms.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" asked Allison who was watching Lydia text on her phone. Everyone shrugged except for Lydia of course, who was too busy texting on her phone to answer Allisons question. Everyones attention then shifted to Lydia who was too busy to notice until Stiles spoke up "Uh.. Lydia?" he said in a soft tone.

Lydia looked up and saw everyone looking at her, "what's going on?" she asked confusingly. "Who are you texting?" Allison asked while fixing her purse.

"Oh, I'm texting Aiden", Lydia smiled but Stiles didn't seem so happy since he had a crush on her for a long time. There was an awkward silence after that but then Scott decided to speak up to prevent the situation from getting more awkward.

"So… what do you guys want to do now?" Scott looked around "and please don't make me go back to the Glades, being shot does still hurt even though I am a werewolf and I can heal quickly".

"How about going to Starling City?" Allison looked at Scott. "There's enough people there and I'm pretty sure nobody would dare to shoot you there".

Scott nodded, "What do you guys think?". The rest of the group nodded and smiled while Lydia put her phone back into her purse.

**Arrow / **Teen Wolf

Oliver walked into the Arrow lair and noticed Felicity was already there typing away on her computer. Oliver remembered the night before when he rescued the teenagers from the hunters and he remembered that one of the teenagers got shot so he would like to know if the teenager was alright or not.

"Felicity" Oliver called, Felicity looked at Oliver.

"Yes?" she asked while smiling.

"Could you check some hospital records for me?" Oliver continued to explain the situation to Felicity and gave the descriptions of the teenagers while he found a seat and waited.

"Sure" Felicity turned back to her computer and looked through a couple of pages, none matching what Oliver described, she continued looking through different hospital records in the area and in Starling but with no luck.

"Nothing" she sighed.

Oliver looked confused, he was absolutely sure he saw one of the teenagers had a bullet wound in his arm and that he was bleeding pretty badly. "Have you checked other hospitals in the area or close to the area?" Oliver asked in confusion.

Felicity only nodded.

"I am sure that one of the teenagers got shot…" Oliver sighed and just as he said that Diggle came into the Arrow lair.

"What's going on?" Diggle asked, he saw that Oliver and Felicity were confused and he didn't have any clue on what was happening.

"Oliver saw a group of teenagers last night, he saw one of them get shot" Felicity said while looking at Oliver.

"Shot?" Diggle looked worried, "Is he/she okay?" Diggle asked.

"Well, Felicity looked through through some hospital files and the teenagers haven't been in any of them" Oliver got up from his seat and turned to the table putting both of his hands on it.

"Maybe he didn't get shot" Diggle let out a conclusion.

"No… I _know _they got shot". Oliver let out a serious face

"Alright then" Felicity turned back to her computer "I'll keep looking, I'll tell you if I find anything".

Oliver nodded "Thank you Felicity", he smiled.

A couple hours later after training Oliver and Diggle went back to Felicity who was still looking through hospital records.

"Have you found anything?" Oliver asked.

"No" Felicity sighed, "I checked 10 more hospitals in the area and nothing showed up".

Oliver looked disappointed, but he nodded.

Diggle looked at Oliver and Felicity "Do you guys have plans tonight?"

Felicity shook her head.

Oliver nodded, "I have to go patrol the city at 11:00".

Diggle looked at the time it was 9:50, "Do you guys want to go to Big Belly Burger?" he asked.

"Sure" Oliver and Felicity both smiled.

**Teen Wolf / **Arrow

After exploring the city the group all gathered in Scott's motel room, they were all tired after walking around the city and exploring the many different companies and shops in the city.

"I'm so hungry" Scott grumbled.

"How about getting something to eat?" Allison smiled.

"Where?" Isaac asked while fixing his hair.

"I saw a place when we were walking around the city, It was called Big Belly Burger. It looks like a pretty good place, I heard there were good curly fries there."

The word caught Stiles attention _he absolutely loved curly fries_. "Lets go there then!" he said excitedly, he hasn't had any curly fries since they left Beacon Hills.

The teenagers all smiled and nodded.

Arrow / Teen Wolf

After Oliver, Felicity, and Diggle arrived at Big Belly Burger they grabbed a seat and they each made their own orders.

"So, those teenagers" Diggle started. "How do they look like?"

Oliver explained how each of the teenagers looked like, or at least how he remembered they looked like.

A couple minutes later Allison, Scott, Stiles and Lydia arrived and went inside Big Belly Burger and grabbed a table with 4 seats (which was 4 tables away from Oliver, Felicity, and Diggle), they sat down.

After ordering Isaac spoke up "Hey Scott, do you smell that?" he asked confusingly.

"What?" Scott replied.

"It smells like some guy from last night" he continued.

Scott nodded, "Yeah… It does".

"You mean that guy who shot the arrows at those hunters?" Stiles asked curiously.

Scott and Isaac nodded while looking at the table where Oliver, Felicity, and Diggle was sitting.

Oliver suddenly looked towards the direction the teenagers were sitting, Scott and Isaac quickly looked back at the rest of their pack.

"Do you think he noticed us?" Isaac asked.

"I hope not" Scott looked at Isaac "but we can't be so sure, so let's just wait for our food, pay, and get out of here."

Isaac nodded and the rest of their pack nodded as well.

After noticing the teenagers Oliver looked at Diggle and Felicity "That's them". Oliver was sure the teenger got shot but by the looks of it - the teenager looked fine.

"Which one of them got shot?" Felicity asked in curiosity.

"They all look fine to me" Diggle said.

Oliver tried to point at the teenager without getting noticed "The one with the red hoodie" he said. "I know it was him"

The food finally arrived at the teenagers table, the teenagers asked if they could have to food to-go and the waitress nodded and smiled and later arrived with several bags with food wrapped inside. The teenagers paid and left the restaurant.

Authors Note:

I'm sorry for any grammar errors and the late update.


End file.
